A Different Life
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Roxas and Xion were both washed up on the shores of Destiny Islands. Heads still weary from when they woke up. Not knowing why they are there, but happy at the fact that they are no longer apart of the Organizations, but things will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**A DIFFERENT LIFE**_

_**Out of the Organization, Day 28: Heart's Desire's**_

Roxas was standing on the beach of Destiny Islands, just staring out in the ocean. He normally didn't do these kind of things but somehow he had the giant urge to go. It somehow made him think that if he did it, he would remember something, something important. Ever since he and Xion woke up on the islands. He knew something was a miss. But he didn't bother to try and question it, cause it was something he and Xion wanted for a long time, to be away from the organization. No duties, no worries, and most importantly, NO SAIX.

He got the sudden realization that it's begining to turn night time. He saw the purple, orange, and red hue in the night sky. He liked what he saw, but was hit with a wave of guilt and sadness. He decided to turn in before any other feelings came to him.

He arrived home with a certain raven haired girl sitting on the couch playing his psp. She was playing 3rd Birthday. "GOD DAMMIT, SON OF A BITCH, THAT'S TOO MANY TWISTED ONE GIRL CAN HANDLE ON HER OWN!" Roxas laughed at her rage quiting. She placed down the psp and noticed Roxas standing at the door laughing. "it's not funny roxy, that game can over overload a person." She said in a kicked puppy manner. Oh, I wasn't laughing at you raging over there, I was laughing at how you had a mouth. Roxas walked over and sat down next to her. He turned on the T.V. The channel that came up was they're basic default channel, was cartoonnetwork. Xion calmed down from the game and layed her head down in Roxas's lap. Xion sighed, and had a content smile on her face.

This was basically what they had wanted they're life to be like. They weren't filthy rich, they weren't poor either. They have quite a large amount of money. Ever since they got to the islands, they had alot of munney to spend since they had alot left over from they're days of slaying heartless. It was basically enough to last on for 2 generations, and then some. They were both getting tired from just laying there, so Roxas decided to go to sleep. Xion accompanied him.

They both changed into they're night clothes. Xion just wore a simple dark blue nightgown. While Roxas wore a matching checkered shirt and pants. Xion loved to sleep in the same bed as Roxas, even though Roxas did buy a two bedroom house so they can keep they're privacy but to Xion, Roxas's buisenes was here buisness. She loved roxas for a long time. They didn't remember much when they got to the islands they just faintly they're organization day's and how much they cared for each other. Roxas went to sleep earlier then her. she just loved how he sleep's. He was moaning in his sleep. He placed his arms around her waist and then smile appeared on his face. two words flashed thorough her head "Sleep Cuddler." She wasn't complaining about him being a sleep cuddler. In fact she loved it, this meant she can be closer to him. She was content the way she was and closed her eyes.

That night while the two keybladers were asleep. Something outside was making noise, this had woken up Roxas from his dream. He was not pleased that he was woken up from his dream time. He was up so he went to go see what had woken him up.

When he was moving out of bed when he heard his precious little Xion waking up from her slumber. "What's going on Roxy?" She said still trying to knock off her sleep state of mind. "Oh, nothing much. Just some noise outside. Go back to sleep Xi-Xi." Roxas said running his fingers through her raven colored hair. She did as he said and went back to sleep.

Roxas went outside and searched the front yard for anything supicious. Nothing out of the ordinary. So He went around to the back were the ocean was at. He walked around slowly to make sure he didn't scary what it was away. He was still walking when he heard noise coming from near the water. Roxas didn't want to risk anything so he summoned his keyblade. He walked closer to the ocean. He then noticed a figure at the oceans surface brim, laying on the ground. Roxas rushed over to the mysterious figure.

When Roxas was right beside the figure, he tried to get a close look at the person in front of him. All Roxas saw was a person with blond hair. he turned the figure over to notice it was a girl that looked like Xion.

Roxas was shocked, but now was not the time to be in awe. He put his ear to her chest to see if she had a heart beat. _***Thud...Thud* **_Was all he heard till he decided that she needed air.

After a short proces of CPR, the blond haired woman chocked out some salty water, to find her breath. A smile dawned apon Roxas's face. "Where...am I?" she said while looking around her. "Um, you washed up from the ocean." Said Roxas. The blonde then turned to Roxas as he was saying his words. She must've just noticed that he was over her. She saw his eyes, they were a bright blue, the kind she would just love to stay at on days end. " uuuhh, are you ok?" She then noticed that she was staring at him for a good two miutes. After realizing this turned away and blushed a bright red. Roxas noticed this because her skin was very pale. "Sorry." She said. "Don't worry about it." Roxas said. "Um, could I ask you a question.", "Were am I?" She said. "Um, how do I explain this. You washed up in my backyard." Roxas said. The blonde girl then looked around the area to she were she was. "But this is the ocean front?" She said. "Yeah, I know, I own it." Roxas said. She was astounded at how he owned this much land. "But that's beside the point. What's your name." Roxas said. "It's Namine." The blonde said. "That's a pretty name. Let's go get you fried up, the water's starting to seep through your clothes." She saw a red blush on his face. She turned to look at her clothes to see the water was showing her breast's. She turned a bright crimson color and pushed roxas away out of embarrasment. He turned away to go to his house. " I'll be right back." Roxas said.

Two minutes later, he returned with a towel to cover her. He turned to face her, bad idea. When he saw her clothes were so soaked that the only thing that seemed to cover her were her panties. She saw him and turned an even brighter crimson. " Uuuuhhh, I didn't see anything!" Roxas said. He turned away to hide his flushed face. He throw the towel around Namine and got her hand and lead her to his house to dry off.

When Namine felt Roxas grab her hand and pick her up. So many thoughts ran through her head. _**What's he doing. Is he going to kiss me. I only meet him a few minutes ago. **_But her questions were soon answered when she saw that they were in his house. She was turning even redder at the thought's that were running through her head. But once again they were answered the minute they snapped to her head. She turned to see Roxas talking to another girl in the house. She had black hair, and face that seemed similar to her's and a nightgown on. Only one thought ran through her mind when she saw this. _**Is that his wife?**_ She saw Roxas turn away to face her and saw the raiven-haired girl turn away down the hall, probably to go back to sleep.

Roxas walked over and sat down beside her. " So, I guess you'll be sleeping on this couc h for the night. Or do you want to sleep in the guest room." Roxas said. " GUEST ROOM PLEASE!" Namine said.

Roxas had lead Namine to her room, she went in to only see a nightstand and a dresser. She trned around to look at Roxas. "Thank you." She said. She turned around to go lay down on her temporary bed. "Um, Roxas?" She said. "Who was the black haired woman?" Namine said in a worried tone. "Oh! That's my best friend Xion." He said with some energy. "Oh!" A wave of relief came over Namine. "Ok then I guess I'll be going to sleep."she said. Roxas then left the room.

_**YEAH! She's not his girlfriend! That means he is still avaliable.**_ Namine thought to herself while muffling her screams of joy into a pillow. She was so happy that Roxas was free. She really liked Roxas, even though they only known each other for more than half an hour. She felt like they were meant for each other. She was till really giddy from the news that she had heard. She decided to go turn in for the plan she had in mine for tomorrow.

Roxas was walking down the hall with concern on his mind. How was Xion going to take another girl in the house living with them. He wanted to make sure this went very smooth. He had tell her with precision and tact. He saw Xion in the bed reading a book. She looked up at Roxas and smiled. "Oh, hi Roxy. How's the blonde girl doing on the couch?" She said in a happy tone. How was he going to break this to his Xi-Xi, that another girl is going to be living with them for a while. But he had to tell her sooner or later, so he decided that nows the time to tell her and get it over with. "Well Xi-Xi, she's going to be staying with us for a while, at least till she can get her memory back." Xion heard what Roxas had said. She just didn't want to believe it.

"So you mean to tell me, that there's going to be another girl living with us?" she said in a calm voice that seemed to shake Roxas to his core. Then a smile came acroos Xion's face, but it looked somewhat to a degree, evil. "Why are you smiling?" Roxas said in a scared tone. "Oh, don't worry your pretty, little, blonde, spiky head over it. She layed back down and turned her back on Roxas. He sighed and pulled the covers back over him. He turned to face Xion's back. He closed his eyes and sighed once more. He heard rustling in the bed and he opened his eyes to see a giant pair of blue eyeballs staring at him. "Fine, she can stay with us. But if I see anything out of the ordinary with her OR you, that kitchen knife will be the last thing you see, AGREED!" She said the last word with extreme malice in her tone. Roxas not wanting to be the one to upset a girl that can dish out more pain then a tourture fest-a-thon, decided to agree and not drag out this one-sided conversation. He sighed once more and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

"Roxas, yo awake?" Her tone sddenly changed from anger to worried. "hmm, what is it Xion?" He said. " Do y-you t-think, I'm c-cute?" She said while covering her face with a pillow. Roxas aback by what she had said. He didn't expect this to come from her mouth. "Of course you are, what made you think that you weren't?" He said in a worried tone. "It's just that you were looking at that Namine girl a diffrent way, then... me." She ended he sentence in a depressed tone. Roxas cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face close to his. " Look at me Xion, who lives with me and sleep's in the same bed as me. You! Not her, the reason I'm even letting her stay with us is because I couldn't let a girl, washed on shore, drenched wet, and see through clothes walk around at night." He said with a caring tone in his voice. "Xion, you aren't cute." He said. Tears started to come up in Xion's eyes. she started to cry as he said those words. She turned away from him ready to leave the bed. But he wouldn't let her. "LET GO OF ME!" she said. "Wait Xion, let me finish. Your'e not cute Xion." More tears started to well up in her eyes. "Your'e beautiful." He said. As soon as he said that all the tears that were running out her eyes filled with sadness, suddenly changed into tears of joy. "Roxas." She said. But she didn't get to finish her own sentence. Her body and mind wouldn't let her. She wrapped her arms around Roxas and kissed him. They're first kiss ever for the both of them, and they get to share it with the person they loved. Roxas broke the kiss and said " I love you Xion."

As those words were said another ear had heard them escape Roxas's lips. A blonde that had her ear pressed against the wall next to the couple's bedroom. " H-he loves her? I-I don't understand. I thought he said they were just friends? My head hurts now." She contemplated this all to herself as she crawled back to her temporary bed with her knees holding her head. "It doesn't make any sense." She started to cry from her confusion. Not wanting to accept the facts that were layed down in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Life**

_**Day 029: Roxas, Xion, and Namine**_

Roxas woke up with the sun shining through the curtains, resting it's rays on the two unlikely couple. Of coruse they were already sleeping in the same bed. But this time it felt more meaningful to Roxas, and to Xion as well.

Roxas noticed the sun's light shining through his eyelids. He didn't want to wake up yet so he pulled some of the cover over his face and turned around. He was under the cover smiling, because he escaped mr sunshine once again. He opened up his eyes abit to see the darkness the envelopes him. There wasn't much shade as he thought there was. But something cought his eyes. His Xi-Xi sleeping beside him with a smile of content on her face.

Roxas wondered why she was smiling then he looked down to see her arms wrapped around his waist. He sighed in content and tried his best not to wake her up when he got out of bed. As much as he would have wanted to stay on that bed and cuddle with Xion. He couldn't, he had work to do.

Roxas out on his clothes as quitely as he could. As soon as he was done he left the room and went on his way. As Roxas was walking down the hallway he noticed crying coming from Namine's room. Being the man that he is, he went to go see what she was crying about. He opened the door to see Namine sitting in a chair that was in the corner by the window, crying. Roxas went over to go see what she was crying about. He placed himself down on one knee and sat right beside Namine who was still in the chair.

"What's wrong Namine?" Roxas said. She looked over at Roxas. She saw that he was worried about her. " Nothing's wrong." She lied. " There must be something wrong or yo wouldn't be crying here in a corner." Roxas said. Now trying to get her to tell him what's going on. "Nothing Roxas, nothing. Just go back to what you were doing don't mind me." She said. Roxas had sighed. This was a sigh that she was going to be stubborn, he couldn't waste time here, so he gave up and went back out the door. "Alright Namine, you win. I won't ask anymore questions." With that said, he left the room. The only people left in the room were Namine, and he closet friend at the moment, box of tissue's.

With all the crying going in the house. The noise had woken up Xion from her sleep. This would have her in a cranky mood. But this wasn't that kind of morning to her. This day was about her and Roxas.

Xion got up and took a shower. She changed into her day clothes and went out the bedroom door. While she was walking down the hallways when she heard some muffled cries coming from Namine's room. Xion went in to see what was wrong with they're new guest.

"What's the matter Namine?" Said Xion. Namine looked to see who was talking to her. The last person she wanted to see right now. Then a thought struck in Namine's head, a plan. To get Roxas. But then another thought appeared in her head, why was she so obsessed with Roxas. She barelly knew the man, as soon as she saw him at he beach she felt like there was a connection between them.

Xion was still staring at her, with the look of confusion. " Um? I'll be going now see ya later Namine." Then she left out the room on her marry way. Namine noticed the door closed. She went back to doing what she was doing, which was absolutely nothing.

Roxas was walking down the street on the way to work. He didn't need the money in the slightest bit. He did this as a day waster. He rarely shows to work, still marvaling at the fact that he hasn't been fired from his job yet. He works at a art shop. Selling art supplies, drawing, making wood craft, but mostly drawing. He walked in the shop ready to not do the work and just draw all day as usual. When he went in and saw Xion looking through the drawing pad aisle.

"Whatcha doin Xi-Xi?" said Roxas. Xion turned to see her best friend standing there with a "hobby lobby" apron around his waist. She smiled a little at the thought of Roxas actually working, let alone wearing a apron. " What's so funny Xi-Xi?" He walked over to Xion with his hands streched out like he was going to do something perverted. He went over to Xion and started to tickle her on her sides. " hahaha, Roxas, hahaha...stop,haha." She laughed. "Tell me what's so funny then." Roxas said. "It's just, haha, you in a, haha, work outfit." She laughed. Roxas stop tickling her, he had a smirk on his face. " that was it Xi-XI? I thought it was something more funny." He said. " Anywho, why are you here anyway?" he said. Xion looked back at him then back at the row of drawing pads in front of her. "oh, I was getting something for Namine, don't want her sitting around the house doing nothing now do we." she said. "Good point there." Well you do that I'll be at the cash register waiting then." Roxas said then left.

Xion was still looking down the isle when she saw a big drawing pad with what seemed like never ending pages in it. " This will be perfect for Namine, I can just tell." She grabbed the pad and checked the price. 35 munny. " A good price too!" Xion said. Xion went around the store collecting drawing utencils for Namine. Xion finally stopped looking and went to the cash register to see a sleeping Roxas. Xion giggled and went to proceed to wake him up from his sleep.

She was about to shake him up, when he felt an arm around him. He quickly grabbed the arm and wrapped his arms around the person. Xion's face turned a bright red. She had totally forgotten he was a sleep cuddler.

She turned her head to see if people were watching them. No one in sight. She tried to do the only thing that would wake up Roxas in this situation. Kissing him. She pressed her lips against his. Roxas's eyes lids lifted up slowly to see who was kissing him. It was the one person who he loved most in the world, Xion. He smiled a little and muffled some words through Xion's lips. She instantly knew what he was whispering about and broke the kiss, her face turning a even deeper red.

"Well know that your awake, I want to check out these items please." She zoomed in on his name tag. " Mr. Hikari." She said. " Why certainly Mrs. Hikari." Roxas said. Xion blushed at the thought of her and Roxas married. "I like how that sounds." She said in a low tone looking away from Roxas with her face blushing red. Roxas heard her clearly, knowing what she meant. " For all you know Xion, it... might... happen." He very lowly, his face turning red. Xion heard him clearly.

When they were done with buying all the utencils, Roxas helped her with her bags. He placed them in only two bags. When she was ready to leave the store, she looked back at Roxas and gave him a quick kiss in the lips and said " I would like that Roxy." and went on her way to the house. Roxas knowing what she meant after a few minutes of thinking. His face turned red.  
>"I would like that too, Xi-Xi." He turned back to the store and started to get back to work.<p>

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Hoped you liked the story so far I would appreciate it if you guys would review the story so I can see what you relly think of the story. Cya around in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A DIFFERENT LIFE **_

_**Day 029 : Roxas, Xion, and Namine: Part 2**_

Xion walked home from her recent encounter with Roxas at his job. With a smile on her face she continued to walk back to their house.

As she walked she heard a voice coming from the other side of the tree line beside her. It sounded familiar to her, a voice that after some thought she immediately recognized. It sounded to her like he was grunting to himself. She put her supplies down by a safe spot behind some bushes. She then proceeded to lean in closer to hear what he was saying.

"Man, can't believe the old boss man still has me looking for those two."

The man sat down on a nearby rock and continued to talk to himself in what seemed to be solitude.

"It's been what, twenty-nine days since they've been missing. I sure miss them a lot, all those times we shared ice cream together, the pranks we pulled on old Xiggy. Good times."

Xion instantly knew who the "two" he was talking about. He was talking about her and Roxas. Xion wanted to go out and hug Axel, the man talking to himself. She wanted to tell him that she and Roxas are fine, there's no need to worry about them. So many things she wanted to do but couldn't, because of the risk it would bring to her and Roxas. She may have lost some of her memory when they got there but she remembered enough to know about the organization and how dangerous it can be when you're on their bad side. She didn't want to go and face those problems alone without Roxas. She knew all too well, that if it came down to which one they would have kept they would have chosen Roxas with no hesitation, because she was a puppet. She wasn't even supposed to exist.

Xion wanted to cry for that oh so friendly reminder that popped in her head. But she couldn't let Axel her whatsoever. She pulled away from the bushes, grabbed her things and went on her way. But before she left, she heard him say he was going to continue his search. This put a state of emergency in her head. She threw the hood on, from the hoodie she was wearing, and hurried straight home.

When she got there Roxas wasn't home yet, either still working or messing around in the backyard. She didn't want him to be outside at this time, due to who she had seen earlier. She went to check his job by calling the art store. No answer due to the fact they had just closed. Xion was starting to get more worried now. She checked the backyard, to find not a single spiky haired blonde in sight.

She was giving up hope on finding Roxas at all she was freaking out after seeing Axel in the forest's edge. She was worried about what had happened to him. Maybe Axel did get to him, or maybe something far worse had happened to him. Xion was having a mental break down. She decided to go lie down and wait until her mind was clear again.

When she opened the door to her and Roxas's room, she flopped down on the bed pulling on the covers, but they were being stubborn and refused to move. She yanked on them harder this time, as soon as she had done that there was a boyish groan coming from the other side of the bed. Xion stopped what she was doing and backed off the bed.

Xion was freaking out because there was someone in her bed. She had her back against the wall away from the bed. The figure in the bed slowly got up and yawned. He pulled the covers from over his head. When that happened, out came a blonde spiky haired boy with a drowsy look in his eye. He looked around the room, to check his surroundings. All he had found was a teary eyed Xion against the wall. "Why are you over there crying Xion?" Roxas said with a questioning look. Xion was crying because Roxas wasn't found by Axel. She was crying because nothing bad happened to him. She ran to the bed and jumped on top of Roxas, overjoyed that he was okay. "Where have you been Roxas I was worried?" Xion said. "Worried about what, I just came back from work and went to bed." Roxas said. "It's a looooong story Roxas, just hug me and say sorry ok." She said with a happy expression on her face. Roxas did as she said and went on to go back to sleep. Xion changed into her night clothes and did the same.

Namine was in her room asleep dreaming a wonderful dream. When she woke up, she had noticed that Xion was talking to Roxas again. She didn't want to hear what they were talking about. All she wanted to do was find something to do that was non-Xion-and-Roxas related.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door to her temporary room. Namine got up and opened the door and saw Xion with bags in her hand. Namine was wondering what was in the bag.

"Here Namine, I planned on giving these to you so you can pass your time while in this bland white room. You know what Namine?" Xion said. I and you are going shopping tomorrow; you are officially staying here with us." Xion said. Namine was shocked at the statement that came from Xion. She never thought that Xion would propose something like that. "That... would be nice." Namine said. Xion left the room with a smile on her face. Namine then turned to the bag that sat on her bed. She opened it to find a drawing notepad inside. Namine suddenly felt teary eyed. "How did they know?" She said. She didn't know why she said it though. The words just escaped her mouth.

Later on that night there was knock on the door. Roxas got up to answer it, Xion got up as well, she didn't feel comfortable with how late it was and someone was knocking. Roxas opened the door to see a man with spiky laid-back red hair, and in a black overcoat staring at him with shock in his eyes. "Axel?" Roxas and Xion said.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Hello there readers I've read some of the reviews for the story so I've brought it upon myself to answer those questions. First off:**

**THEEND1134: I've already explained how they got the house. And I will explain how they got there in a later chapter.**

**Sentinel07: I started it on day 28 for symbolize that they have been living on the islands for 28 days so far. The escape will be explained in the next chapter. **

**That's all for now. And please keep reviewing the story****.**** I would appreciate it if you guys would review the other story I wrote too, thanks and cya later.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A DIFFERENT LIFE **_

_**Anti-Sora Leonhart: The long awaited chapter that many of you have begged for. the escape is going to be explained in this chapter also. OMGZ. Yeah and sorry for the long wait I was busy with alot of things lately. Girlfriend stuff. Sorry if you think the character's are OOC. But without further adue.**_

_**Day 030: All is explained to confusion**_

There Xion and Roxas were shocked at who they are looking at through they're door. There was a, what seemed forever, silence that fell on the three. Axel was the first to break the silence, he didn't utter a word but instead he ran up to them and gave them a giant group hug. This shocked Xion and Roxas to no end inside.

Axel was also the first one to speak out of the three. "WHere have you guys been?" The sound in Axel's voice showed of anger, sorrow and relief. Xion was about to say something, till she felt something wet touch her skin. She realized that Axel was crying. " Are you crying Axel?" Xion said. Axel realized what he was doing and responded in the coolest way he could. " N-NO, There's j-just something in my eye is all." Axel said. Roxas finally spoke up from his disarray. " Nice save there Axel." Roxas said. The trio laughed at the remark. One thing came through all they're thought's at the same time. _**Just like old time's.**_ They all thought in unison.

Axel's expression turned from a joking manner to a serious look. " What happened you two? One minute you're there and the you're not. What happened." Roxas looked down followed by Xion. "We're sorry for making you worry Axel." Roxas said. Xion then looked up to see Axel's face. She wanted to know why he was here. " What are you doing here anyway, Axel?" Roxas asked. He took the words right out of her mouth.

Axel looked back at Roxas. " Um, to tell the truth, I was on my way to see get some sea salt smoothie shake cause I was done with my mission and Saix, Demyx, Zexion, and Luxord were doing they're mission somewhere around here. But I didn't know where the shop moved too, sooooooo I knocked on a door to see If anyone knew where the shop was and here I am." Axel said with a red shade over his face.

Axel then looked up at Xion and Roxas in there night clothes. "What are you two doing here, in pajamas?" He said. Roxas and Xion's face turned crimson red. They both looked at each other and then back at Axel. Axel saw the look in both of they're face's and then evil grin came across his. He was going to take advantage of this on a later date. Roxas noticed Xion's face from the corner of his eye and decided to talk for the both of them. "Should we tell him Xi-Xi?" Roxas asked. Xion looked at him and nodded with a smile of relief on her face. Roxas looked back at Axel and took a deep breath.

"Me and Xion are living together." Roxas said. "That's all you wanted to say Roxas?" Axel said. "No let me finish. Me and Xion are also boyfriend and girlfriend." Roxas said with a unbelievable shade of red covering his face. Axel was abacked by what he had said. In all his time being they're best friend, he didn't expect this to happen between the two. Axel walked up to Roxas and gave him nuggie. " Didn't know you had it in you Roxas." Roxas chuckled at his remark. Xion was laughing too.

After about ten minutes of laughing and giggles. Things calmed down and then went back to serious. Axel was going to ask one question and he needed it to be answered. "Roxas, Xion, I need to ask you something important." Axel said. Roxas and Xion both looked up at Axel with a worried look on they're face. They had a feeling what he was going to ask them. " How did you two escape the organization." Axel said.

Roxas sighed. " Axel, to tell you the truth, I don't know." Roxas said sounding defeated. Xion nodded to what Roxas said, unfortunately. " WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ESCAPED THE ORGANIZATION!" Axel said in a furiated tone. Roxas stood up and looked Axel in the face. " Don't you yell at Xion, Axel." Roxas said. Axel then apoligized.

Namine was upstairs trying to ignore the commotion going on downstairs by drawing in her drawing pad. As she was drawing, she over heard Axel yelling. She tried her best to ignore him, but one word caught her attention. Escape. She reapeted the word in her head and then aloud. As soon as she did that, she was greeted by a head splitting headache. She buckled down to the floor with a loud thud. She was on the ground crying in pain.

Roxas, Xion and Axel were all downstairs talking, until they heard a loud thud followed by cry's of pain. Roxas and Xion instantly knew who it was. "NAMINE!" They both screamed. Axel alarmed by what they just said. " Did I hear you both say Namine." Axel said. But his question wasn't answered at all.

Roxas and Xion came busting through the door to Namine's room. What they found was a comatosed girl in a whte dress that reached down to her knees. She was laying on the floor. Roxas went by her side and held her up. " NAMINE! WAKE UP!" He yelled. He keep tapping her face to stimulate shock into her nerves to wake her up. Roxas keep on trying.

Namine eyelids slide open very slowly. She looked up to see Roxas hold her. She smiled and went back into her comatose state. She got what she had wanted from Roxas, a feeling of want.

Namine's mind slipped into what she saw. Nothing. She looked around in this empty void. " Am I dead?" She asked herself. "No." Said a voice. Namine heard, but didn't try to acknowledge it. She just simply followed along. " Then what is this then?" Namine asked. " Your just remembering what happened to you and your friends." Said the voice.

" Remembering wh-" Namine didn't get to finish her sentence. She was greeted with images flashing around her. The memories started to spin around her like she was in a vortex of memories. She had the giant urge to place hand in the air. As soon as she had done that, the images had stopped but they still were wrapped around her like a still vortex. Her eyes rested apon a single picture. Her talking to Roxas in a white room that had a giant rectangle table. They were at each ends of the table. She couldn't hear it, but she knew that they were talking. Then a voice starts talking to her again. " This looks familiar to you? Namine." The voice said. " Yeah, it does?" She said. " It should, considering this happened not to long ago."

This intrigued Namine, she started to show more intrest into what was going on. " WHEN!" she said. " This happened about a month ago. During the time Roxas, Xion and you met and left the watchful eyes of Organization XIII." The voice said. Namine's was confused? " Your face show's confusion, why is that?" The voice said, coming from a specific part of the black room now. Namine looked at the direction the voice was coming from. A figure started to appear still not showing all features. But the siloette showed a women. The figure was still coming into Namine's vision range, till the whole figure showed.

The woman standing before Namine had on a long pink dress that reached down to her calf's, brown boots, long brown hair with a pink ribbon keeping it together. " My name is Aerith" She said. Namine smiled and continued at what she was talking about. " I'm confused as to what's going here!" Namine said. " Where am I? What are these things floating before me. " Wha-" But Namine was interrupted by Aerith putting a finger in front of her mouth. " A million question's at a time please." she joked. " you are in your subconcious. Those floating things are you're forgotten memories from before the incedent.

" Alright then, could you tell me how I forgot them?" Namine said. " You lost them through the overuse of your powers." Aerith said. " Wait, I had power's? What were they?" Namine said.  
>" They were over memories. meaning you can rearrange, delete, and make up what memories the target has, and to extent, the laws reality." Aerith said. " Ok, that explains my power's but, who am I? All I know is my name and that I'm a nobody." Namine said. Aerith smiled causing Namine to smile. "You're the nobody of a girl that lives on those Islands. Her name is Kairi." Aerith said.<p>

Namine's facial expression showed excitement. She really wanted to meet her other half, to see what she's like. " Yes, I might be able to see her!" Namine said. " But, another question still bothers me. How did I end up on the Destiny Islands?" Namine asked. Aerith smiled, once again causeing Namine to smile back. (Guess smiling is contagious) " That, Namine, is a good question. Now I have a question _for_ your question." Aerith said while smiling. " Do you want to relive it, or summarize it." She asked. Namine then pondered what Aerith said, then she smiled when she found her answer. " My answer to your question Aerith. Which one will be more fun." Namine said with a smirk on her face.

Aerith once again smiled. " That's a good answer Namine." Aerith said. She then began to wave her hand in the air and twirled her hand in a full circle motion. Namine then began to fad away.

Roxas picked up Namine and held her bridal style. Roxas and Xion were about to take Namine to a hospital nearby, until Axel blocked the way out. " Move Axel, we don't have time for this." Roxas said. "You can't go out there guys." Axel said in a pleading voice. " The organization will find you, if you go out there." He said. Roxas had completely forgotten that they were still out there looking for them. " Damn" said Roxas. " What can we do then?" Asked Roxas. " I can go RTC and come back with some medicine from the moogle." Said Axel. " But what if you can't come back?" Asked Roxas. " She doesn't look that severly hurt, the most we can do right now is put her back in her room and wait for you to get the medicine." Said Roxas. Axel agreed and left through a dark corridor and closed behind him.

Xion was sitting on the sofa thinnking. All Xion could think was what they were going to do with they're lives with the organization on active duty around The Destiny Islands. She thought for a while till she was interrupted by an warm arm wrapping itself around her shoulder. She looked up to see Roxas looking worried, but managed to put a smile on his face to signify he was alright. Xion knew that he was not really feeling alright, he was worried. " I put Namine in her bed and left the door opened a little in case she woke up." He said. Xion loved how caring he was, when people needed help. She leaned over to Roxas some more and rested her head on his shoulder and began to yawn. Roxas looked down at Xion. " You don't want to go to the bed? You'll sleep better there." Roxas said.

Xion smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheeks. Roxas smiled. " I love it when you are you." Xion said resting her head in the crook of his neck. " And I love you Xi" Said Roxas. Xion felt him move his head and she looked up. She was greeted by passionte kiss on the lips. They sat there on the sofa for what seemed like 30 minutes. They both broke off, both of them were panting. Xion then resumed resting her head in the crook of Roxas's neck and wrapped her arms around Roxas's waist, and drifted off to sleep. Soon followed Roxas.

Namine had her eyes closed for some reason unknown. When she opened them she was in the white room. The one she saw in her forgotten memories. But there wasn't a Roxas in the room. Then the door on the other side of the room opened to reveal a man with a crimson robe around him covering his face partially. "Come Namine we have work to do." Said the man. His voice was very demanding. " Yes DiZ." She said. She didn't know why she said that but the words just escaped her mouth. She began to realize that this was just her re-living her forgotten memories. So she let the memory her take control of her body and let the events unfold, while she regained her memories.

Namine got up with hesitation and followed DiZ out the door to a study. She didn't say a word, she had a feeling this would upset DiZ. She continued following him to a stairway that was under the floor. She entered another white room, but this one had a strange pod in the middle of the room. There was a boy in the pod with brown spiky hair and a red, blue and white outfit, that seemed to be abit small for him. " Sora." Namine said. The real Namine looking through her memory self's eyes, saw Sora. She realized that he looks alot like Roxas. Then the memory stopped and Namine's head felt like it was struck by a sledgehammer.

She fell to the black floor she was in not too long ago. Namine held herself up with one arm but the collapsed. Then Aerith came from the shadow's to her side. " Are you ok Namine?" She asked. " Namine didn't answer her. " You're gaining too much memories at one time. I think we should stop." Aerith said. " NO! I have to find out more." Namine interrupted. " Are you sure?" Aerith asked. Namine nodded her head. Then Aerith did the whole hand thing again.

Namine was launched back were she was in the memory stream. " Namine. I'll be right back, I have to set somethings together. DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Diz demanded. Namine nodded. Then Diz walked off. The memory Namine just stared at Sora for the time being. This gave the real Namine time to think. That little jog to her head earlier made her gain some of her memories back.

While Namine was still staring at Sora in the pod, she heard DiZ walk in with a angry Roxas by his side. Roxas was holding a keyblade in hand. Namine showed a smile on her face but that soon changed. " Where's Xion!" Roxas demanded. Namine then began to realize what was happening.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry that I couldn't explain the whole escape in the chapter, but what I have planned will probably take another chapter or two. To also answer a future question that some will ask " Why is Aerith in here?"  
>That's a good question. The reason I added her in her was because you know how she is in FF7 AC with cloud well there's you answer. She's always helping children who lost they're way.<br>Don't forget to review the story and speaking of which I'm going to finally get back to writing  
><strong>_**Keeping a promise**_** chapter's, Well cya later. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A DIFFIRENT LIFE: Day 31: The reason**_

_**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Yeeahhh sooooorry to everyone out there. I was gone for a long time and didn't forwarn you guys. Please forgive me. It was my brothers fault. **_

_**Well here's a new chapter for you guys. This one won't be as long as the others, but here's the out look on that. Better to keep it short and constant then long and waiting.**_

_**Please review when your done reading please. I'm going to end this arc soon. So I can get back on track with what I orginial planned.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

Roxas was waking up to a feeling, that things might not go well today. He shrugged it off and went on to proceeding to check up on Namine. He was careful not to wake up Xion. She was wrapped around his waist with a smile of contentment on her face. He carefully pryied her arms from around his waist. He didn't want to leave her yet but he felt he needed to check up on Namine.

The was a look off sadness on Xion's face when he got up. That hurt him a little onside but, he was going to come back. He then proceeded to walk up the stairs to Namine's room.

Roxas got to Namine's door, he then knocked on the door not expecting a answer. When nothing came from the room as expected. He went in anyway.

"Man, I wish there was something I can do to help Namine." Roxas was at her bedside worried at what the possibilities of this outlook might hold. "Look at me getting depressed it's not like me at all. I need to snap out of it." Roxas reprimanded himself. He got up from her side and left the room. Feeling there was nothing more ha can do for her. He felt terrible about it.

-D-L-

**IN NAMINE'S MIND**

Namine was left there sitting in her head while the events unfolded out to her in her face. Roxas was was **STILL with Xion back then! **"Oh, well guess I'll try to get my memory back, and worry this later." She said sounding defeated.

" I'm not going to repeat my question here DiZ!" Roxas said with malious in his voice. Gripping his keyblade tighter in his hand.

" Don't raise your voice to me _nobody_. You can't even fathem the emotion anger anyway." DiZ said in a demanding tone. He then walked away from Roxas back over to Namine's side. He looked down at her and then whispered. " Are you ready to proceed Namine." He said.

Namine nodded her head. " But isn't this a little too risky DiZ? What if it doesn't work the way you planned it." She said. Knowing this would upset a little at how she was questioning his plan. But instead he just nodded his head.

"Of course this is risky but other option's do we have left. With the way thing's are progressing with those Nobodies and Maleficent..." He stopped there trying to calm himself and stay in composer. With a breathy sigh he looked back at Roxas.

"Don't Roxas, she's here, we just wanted you to see someone." He said with a smirk on his face.

-D-L

At that moment Namine's mind drifted off to nothingness, then came back into view of Xion at a grey room with matching couches and coffee table. There was a wall made entirely out of glass and outside that glass was a moon shaped like a heart.

Namine shook her head and focused back to Xion as she slumped down onto the couch sighing. Then at that moment a man wearing the same cloak as Xion walked in his hair was laid back and spiky, his hair was flaming red and had two upside down azure triangles under his eye's.

" XION! YOU'RE BACK!" He said with glee. He then ran over to her and gave her a noogie. Which it looked like she didn't enjoy all that much. He finally stopped and smiled at her but that grin was soon chaonged with swift punch to the nugget's.

" Axel, you know I don't like my hair to get touched. geez." she said while fixing her hair back in place. " Man, anywho, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

Axel looked back up to Xion and looked surprised at what she said. "We all thought you were kidnapped and Roxas went to look for you."

Xion face turned a drastic pale.

-D-L

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Yeah while I was writing this out I felt like I needed to take a break from it. Not saying that I'll give up on it it's just that I have sooo many fic idea's I want to get to.**

**So I'm officially going to stop writing chapters for this for a while I just need a break. But I won't give up on it though.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Different Life: **_

_**Day 31 part 2**_

_**True Intentions and stories end**_

_**Anti-Sora Leonhart: So, those that are still reading this fic. I like to thank you guys for being such great fans. I know I've been very wishy- washy with this story and I haven't even been updating my other story since the middle of last school year. Oh well I want to continue this story and finish it through. I'm going to finish this arc in this chapter and possible... You know what If what I have plan really does happen in this chapter you'll know. This one is short too but as I said short and consitant rather then long and never coming.**_

_**Without further adue. Enjoy the chapter.**_

** Chapter 6**

** True Intentions and stories end**

Xion didn't expect the words that came out of Axel's mouth to be true. She was thrown off her guard. The words that Axel had said ran through her mind reapetedly. But one sentence came up more than the others. "_**Roxas went after you.**_" She thought.

As soon as she grasped the meaning of those words. She realized what she had to do next.

"Axel where did Roxas head to?" She said. She was frantic from the news she had heard. Someone was trying to hurt Roxas by using her in the process.

"Um, I think it was Twilight Town." He said as he got up from his sitting position on the floor.

That was all she needed to hear, she had a general idea where he was heading.

Xion turned from her friend and summoned a dark corridor. She then ran through to Twilight Town.

Her body kept on running to her destination but her mind was in another place. Her thoughts just kept running back to Roxas and what he was doing in Twilight Town. She was hoping that he was safe. The last thing she wanted on her mind is Roxas getting hurt because of her.

Too many things have happened to her in such a short time. But the only thing that kept her going was Roxas. He was always there to back her up or help her feel better. That's what best friend's do right? No, for some reason in her head Roxas felt more then a best friend to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she couldn't think about it right now either. She kept running ignoring what leg muscles where telling her and kept on going.

-D-L-

Many thing's were flashing through Roxas's mind at one time. It was too much to handle. He was just walking with DiZ and Namine to meet the "someone" they were talking about in order to get Xion back. He didn't care who he had to meet. All he cared for was Xion.

But he saw a door leading to another white room, but this one had a White pod in it. He couldn't tell who was in it, but he could definately tell it was a person. A boy to be more specific. But all he saw was it's outline. The glass walls that made up the pod. Were thick. But the pod itself was shaped like a flower budding. He noticed that the room seemed oddly familiar to him, like he's been here before. That was when his head started hurt. images of a browned haired boy, a silver lilac haired boy, and a auburn haired girl playing together on what seemed to be Destiny Islands flashed in his head. The images of the brown haired boy fighting monster's that looked exactly like the heartless that he fight's, flashed in his head. The weapon he was using looked exactly like his own keyblade.

Still on his knee's holding his head to try and comfort his head was Roxas. "W-was he a keyblade master too?" He asked to no one inparticular.

There still standing in front of him was Namine and DiZ. Namine had a worried look on her face like she couldn't watch him in pain. Diz looked down at him in pain. His face showed a smirk that said all Roxas needed to know what his true intentions were.

"What are you doing to me?" Roxas yelled. He tried to ignore the pain and got up from his on his two legs. He didn't care what they were going to do to him. To him it felt like he wasn't going to make it out of this place alive. But he wasn't going to go done with out a fight.

"THIS MY LAST TIME ASKING YOU!" Roxas yelled trying to out sound the voices in his head from that brown haired boy he kept seeing images of. He summoned his keyblade in his hand. "Where's XION!" Roxas yelled again dashing at DiZ.

Diz's face looked shock at first but quickly changed back into his stoic expression he had on earlier.

Roxas raised his blade at DiZ and was about to strike until that Silvered headed boy from earlier came in and stopped his blade with his own. "Your that guy from the islands that hangs with that brown haired boy and that auburn haired girl, arn't you?" Roxas asked.

"..."

"Whoever you are. You're not going to get in the way between me and Xion!" Roxas yelled putting more force into his blade trying to over power his enemy.

All the while DiZ slowly walked away from the two fighting. "Namine. Now's the time to start." He demanded.

Namine knew what he was talking about and opened her drawing pad and began to draw.

-D-L-

Xion was running around the mansion in Twilight Town, not knowing where she was going till she ran into a room that seemed like a study. She looked around till she saw a set stairs leading into what seemed like a lower level of the building. She walked down there pulling her keyblade out for safety reasons. She heard clanking of metal down the hall. She ran faster to see a white room with a flower shaped pod in the middle. The next thing she saw was blood all over the floor and Roxas over a boy. Roxas had his keyblade jammed through the other boy's adomen.

Roxas pulled the Keyblade out and casted a cure spell to heal the wound a bit and walked off to DiZ.

For the first time Roxas has known this old man. DiZ showed fear on his face. "What are you afraid of DiZ?" Roxas asked tauntingly already knowing what the answer was. Roxas wipped his keyblade in the air beside him to clean blood off the blade. "Where's Xion?" Roxas asked in a calm but serious voice. He put the blade at DiZ's neck to show how serious he was. DiZ opened his mouth to utter something.

'ROXAS STOP!" he heard someone yell, he looked to see were it was coming from but didn't expect who."

He didn't get a good look at who ran to him because they were too fast. The next he remembered was being knocked to the floor with a girl crying on his chest. He immeadiately knew who it was.

"Xion?" Roxas asked in a small voice only she could hear. The girl looked up at him. It was indeed the Xion he knew and cherished. "Why are you crying Xion?" He asked. But then he realized why. "I'm sorry that you saw me the way I was. I was mad, and I was trying to find you. I-I- sorry, forgive me." He said almost begging. He looked at Xion in the eyes and saw how they were shimmering in the light.

"Of course I forgive you. Idiot." She said. All Xion cared about was being back with Roxas again.

"NOW NAMINE!" DiZ yelled.

The next thing the two knew was that they was a shining light and DiZ screaming in pain.

-D-L-

_**ROXAS'S HOUSE DAY 32 2:35 P.M.**_

Roxas was duing his daily check up on Namine. knocked on the door once again. Still not expecting an answer. He waited for a little bit. No answer. So he left.

"Come in." Namine had said. Roxas had stopped in his tracks and turned to face the door. He stopped for a second to make sure he didn't imagine that. He opened the door to see Namine smiling at him. It was probably just his imagination but it felt like his grin grew three times that day. "You're awake!" Roxas said. He ran over to Namine and hugged her to welcome her back to the living. He then walked out the door looking for Xion.

"Xion! Xion! Namine's awake!" Roxas was yelling at the top of his lung's. He was so happy.

Later that day Axel came over. Namine had a to tell him also about how the three had escaped.

_**ROXAS HOUSE DAY 2432 12:51 A.M. **_

Roxas was standing outside at the ocean in his back yard enjoying the water at his feet. Alot has happened a year ago. He decided to embrace the memories of the past. The memories still fresh in his head. He wanted to make sure he doesn't forget this time. He wanted to keep the feeling of his freedom still in his heart. These past year's to him was probably a thing he didn't want to forget this time. He just stood there with his feet in the water. He heard foot steps from behind him. and then arms wrap around his waist. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" Roxas asked.

"No, not when you not there." Xion said. Come on we have to get to sleep. We have to go to Sora and Kairi's wedding tomorrow." Xion said.

"Yeah, but something's missing don't you think? Like it feel's like we need something?" He said.

A smile had come across Xion face. She knew what he meant but she had to tell him first it wouldn't be very nice of her, know wouldn't it. "Come on Roxy, let's get back to bed. I think I know what you're talking about." She said while leading him back to they're house.

All Roxas could do was comply with her request. All Roxas could think of was what tomorrow might bring them.


End file.
